moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Clairvoyant
Foehn Revolt |baseunit = |role = * Infiltration * Infantry stun |eliteability = |useguns = Stun beam |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 225 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $300 |time = 0:12 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Cyberkernel |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 (10 when boosted) |seaspeed = |range = 4 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = Duplicant |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Amphibious * Infiltrates enemy structures * Detects disguised enemies * Detects stealth (range 7) * Weapon immobilizes target infantry * Receives speed boost when near Spinblades |structure = |notes = * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Cannot be mind-controlled * Weapon range increases while in transports whose passengers can fire from * Takes 2 slots in transports * Vulnerable to EMP * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs |margin = }} The Clairvoyant is a small drone (technically classified as infantry) used by the Foehn as their infiltration unit. Unlike the other factions' counterparts, however, they cannot disguise as enemy infantry, but makes up for it by being even cheaper, amphibious and able to move even faster with the support of Spinblades. Clairvoyants are also useful as detectors, as they can see cloaked units and notice disguised enemies. To help them in catching the latter, they are armed with a stun beam that can immobilize infantry, allowing Foehn troops to deal with them. Clairvoyants can be transformed into Duplicants through a Nanofiber Sync. Description One of the oddest units to be found, the Clairvoyant is neither a soldier nor a spy, but a weirdly shaped drone that can benefit from the use of a Spinblade thanks to its tiny windflow drive mounted on its back, and can also traverse water zones easily. It serves a dual role: identifying infiltrators that enter a Foehn base and, curiously, being an infiltrator itself. Unlike other infiltrators, though, Clairvoyants are unable to disguise themselves, but where it lacks in subtlety it makes up in its cost and movement speed, especially once boosted by a Spinblade. Foehn commanders typically send droves of Clairvoyants towards an enemy base, as there is a high chance that a few of them will be able to reach their intended destinations, unless said destination is enclosed behind walls or a gate. The drone is not unarmed: it is equipped with a short range stun beam that immobilizes infantry that get in its firing range, and is used to stun enemy infiltrators as well once they are detected. The range of the stun gun is greatly increased if it takes refuge in a transport with fire ports, allowing it to freeze enemy infantry in their tracks as the transport guns them down. It also has sensor systems that allow it to detect stealthed units like Epsilon Shadow Tanks. Bear in mind that Clairvoyants, while immune to Dogs and Spooks as well as a host of battlefield hazards like radiation, are vulnerable to EMP and magnetic-based attacks. Overview Clairvoyant is consider as one of the weirdest unit in Foehn. Clairvoyant is consider a mixture of Dogs (Processing the ability to detect disguised enemy and amphibious) and Espionage (Processing the ability to infiltrate). Clairvoyant is consider Foehn main espionage as well as an detector. Unlike their counterpart, Clairvoyant cannot disgust themselves. Instead, they required to be build in large number to increase the chance of infiltrate an enemy base. Clairvoyant is surprisingly tough as well as quick and with Spinblade nearby, their speed increase outrunning any unit including dogs. They are also quite cheap compare to their counterpart costing measly $300 and produce in mass number quite fast. They also Tier 2 instead of Tier 3 meaning that player can unlock Clairvoyant much faster than their counterpart. Their secondary role is also serving as a detector. Unlike their early dogs and spooks, they can detect not only disguised enemy but cloaked and submerged enemies. While they cannot attack, they are equip with a stun gun that can trap any infantry making them ideal to stop any disguised threat or infantry by themselves. They are also immune to Dogs and Spooks as well as mind control, poison and radiation. As with other espionage units, the Clairvoyant can infiltrate an enemy building, but the effects will vary depending on the building: * Barracks: All infantry will be trained as veteran. * War Factory: All War Factory units will be produced as veteran. * Radar: Battlefield will be reshrouded for the radar's owner. * Power Plant: Owner's power will be shut down for 1:30 (2:00 for Nuclear Reactors). * Ore Refinery: Steal $5000 from the refinery's owner. * Ecobooster: Can see owner's money count. * Laboratory: Additional technology will be unlocked. * Superweapon/support power structure: Resets the countdown of the superweapon/support powers. * Construction Yard: Can see the owner's current building production and power count. However, Clairvoyant are vulnerable as they can't retaliate and while tough, they can't last too long especially in heavy defense. Another downside is that a building protected by large wall will render Clairvoyant useless unless the wall is torn down. Assessment Pros * Can infiltrate enemy buildings to give an advantage over the enemy. * A successful infiltration into the enemy's tech lab can unlock stolen tech units, and potentially change the game's outcome. * Cheaper ($300), easily acquirable early on in the battle, and tougher than Spies, Saboteurs and Infiltrators. * Amphibious. * Can detect disguised, cloaked and submerged enemies. * Fast movement speed when boosted by Spinblades. * Can stun infantry including disguised ones. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Immune to mind control, poison and radiation. Cons * Unarmed. * Cannot disguise. * Short stun range. * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons. * Weak against anti-infantry fire. Quotes Unlike other drones and like the Duplicant, the Clairvoyant speaks through a synthesized voice and is voiced by De'Lante Capers (previously credited as Rhys_Dallows). When selected * Infiltration unit. * Clairvoyant. * I see you sitting there. * ESP module loaded. * Operational. * Knowing is half the battle. When ordered to move * I knew you'd say that! * Analyzing points of insertion. * Rotors engaged. * Sentry mode on. * Steady. * Remote viewing active. When ordered to infiltrate structures * Infiltration algorithims running. * Searching for keyword: ''Classified.'' * Knowledge is to be shared. * Connection secured. * Preparing for data transmission. When ordered to immobilize infantry * This one's future is set. * All yours. * A nuisance. * Keep no witnesses. * Disabling. When under fire *''Malfunctioning!'' *''Unexpected error!'' *''Failure!'' Trivia * Clairvoyants are regarded as infantry, despite being non-humanoid in appearance. They can be mutated into Brutes by genetic manipulation weapons. See also * Duplicant * Spy * Saboteur * Infiltrator Category:Infantry Category:Drones Category:Espionage Category:Foehn Revolt